


Anechoic

by Tridraconeus



Series: Strange Bedfellows [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossfaction, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Fighting, Grandpa Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Somnophilia, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, gagging, sentient kink?, spoilers for TSD and beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: “You intend to use my vast consciousness for self-gratification.” He did not sound particularly impressed, but Nitzan wasn’t being crushed so hard anymore. He shrugged.
Relationships: Hunhow (Warframe)/The Operator (Warframe)
Series: Strange Bedfellows [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641583
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Anechoic

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was my white whale, I started it while Tenno Troubles was in progress (as yall can see because Nitzan is still using Valkyr lol) and just… could never get it to where I was happy with it/make progress. I literally titled this fic four days ago, it's been Untitled Nitzan/Hunhow for months. My goal was to finish all my WIPs-to-publish before the New Year; I’ve done it!  
>  **Dubcon tag** only because Nitzan takes an exhaustion nap or two at the tail end, a sleeping person can’t give consent, and Hunhow just keeps on truckin lol. Also I only say grandpa kink because Hunhow old. As always, Nitzan is an adult; this isn't underage.

“You impress me, hunter. Enter the next conduit.” 

Already, Nitzan saw the conduit pulling at the fabric of the datascape. Valkyr responded to his thoughts— tough metal and mutated flesh coiling and powering him forward. Synthesized blood dissipated into fluorescent, scintillating data around him.

“Hunter, I’m losing control of the conduit! Halt immediately!” 

The Cephalon was barking at him to stop, and so he did— but too close to the conduit, which seized him with the familiar numb tingle of dissolution. Simaris’ voice faded out, promising _peril!_ and _unwise choices!_

Nitzan wasn’t in Simaris’ datascape anymore. This one was different. Instead of the facsimiles of ships and settlements, his surroundings were entirely alien. It reminded him a little bit of the drained caverns on Uranus, but smaller. More cramped. Damp, still, and smelling of ozone and oxidizing metal. He steadied himself with a hand against the rock wall and cast his consciousness as far as it would go. Maybe he had stumbled into the Weave? Another Cephalon’s data-consciousness, perhaps? It must be an atypical Cephalon, to manifest something so foreign and strange.

He wasn’t alone. Instead of Simaris’ Sanctuary, a reasonably large area with the hovering presence of the curious Cephalon, he was utterly surrounded. It was a heavy consciousness, radiating satisfaction and—

 _Malice_. Nitzan frantically tried to pull away, to drop out of the datascape in every way he knew how, and succeeded only in severing the Transference bond, stumbling forward and taking a deep breath of thick, misty air that smelled faintly of saltwater. 

It was safer in a Warframe, and Valkyr was the toughest in his arsenal— he had to transfer back in.

He _couldn’t_. All the while, the already small tunnel seemed to be closing in on him. 

Screaming, growing claustrophobia crested and he couldn’t stay in the tunnel any longer, or he felt he would go mad. He ran, scrambling away from Valkyr’s still body toward the exit of the tunnel. 

“How easily the Tenno are pulled into my orbit.”

Nitzan skidded to a stop, glancing first over his left shoulder, then his right. It was no use; the voice came from every direction at once, seeping into his consciousness and reverberating in the datascape, like he was seeing it, hearing it, feeling it— invading all his senses with a deep, oceanic tang. 

“Hunhow,” Nitzan acknowledged, almost surprising himself with how loud his voice was in the empty space. “But— you were driven out of the Weave. How are you still here?”

All at once, the air seemed to leave the cavern. An immense pressure crashed down on Nitzan’s shoulders— he cried out, disoriented by the eruption of pain and shock; tossing his head, staggering forward. 

“You shattered me— but here I am. Even this ethereal piece of me is enough to crush you.” Again, that incredible sense of pressure, even though nothing was there. Nitzan cried out again and collapsed to his hands and knees. 

“That’s better,” the voice purred, silky in his ear; almost a physical thing, like the soft caress of a light breeze. Nitzan felt his belly flip. Oh, Void. Why did this always happen to him? He shook his head to chase away the unbidden surge of curiosity, growled, and pushed up against the implacable, invisible force. 

Pressure, again, bearing down on him. He dropped, to his elbows this time. There, he was simply held down with the barest of effort, and he didn’t try to fight it; attempting only to stay up. He pulled in a few sharp, unsettled breaths, and waited for more pain. Stabbing, perhaps. More pressure, flattening him. Something terrible and agonizing.

None of it came. Even the aches in his knees and elbows were fading with no effort given to re-inflict them. A small noise escaped his throat and he pushed against the pressure at his back. 

“You can’t kill me.” 

Hunhow said nothing for a long moment. The pressure did not let up. “You are regrettably correct.” 

“You know that keeping me here does nothing but waste time.”

Quiet, again.

“You can hurt and torture me, but it won’t do anything. So there’s no point. So you won’t, because you don’t do things for no reason.”

Hunhow scoffed, fierce and disgusted, but the pressure suddenly lessened. Nitzan relaxed. He let his head bow. The clinging aura of the datascape receded. 

“This part of you— all it can do is stall. You can’t even keep me here forever. If you... kill me, I suppose, I’ll be beyond your reach again.” 

“Then I’ll hold you here until you are.” 

Nitzan sighed. He’d expected Hunhow to kill him quickly, frustrated at his inability to do anything else. Now he’d be here for however long it took for him to either find out a way to get the Void to backfire on himself, or aggravate Hunhow into killing him.

Or...

He was familiar with the way Hunhow’s voice made him tremble, made warmth curl in his belly. Hunhow might kill him anyway for suggesting it. He wouldn’t know until he tried.

He looked up, seeking the red tinge at the top of the cavern. This whole place was Hunhow’s consciousness, so he didn’t really have to, but it felt fitting.

“We could do something else, you know.”

The air shifted; a definite nip, some sharpness that wasn’t there before as his intent was wicked up and analyzed by the datascape. It felt different from Simaris’ or Suda’s datascapes. Simaris flawlessly replicated places Nitzan had been before; he had battlefields down to the slightest pebble, presumably so his testing was as realistic as possible. Suda didn’t even bother trying to disguise the architecture of an unadorned datascape. Hunhow’s datascape was rough, and brutal, and alien, and yet there was the barest sense of elegance that Nitzan couldn’t help but notice. 

“What are you suggesting, Tenno? I won’t be swayed into releasing you. Don’t bother begging.” 

Nitzan hummed. It made the air around him thrum the sound back, amplifying it, playing the vibrations back into his chest and down his spine. The dataspace— Hunhow— was responding to him like that, he realized, allowing his intent to reverberate in the atrium and flow back into him. 

“We could fuck.” 

Another long pause. Had no one propositioned him before?

 _No_ , Nitzan thought. Someone had to have. 

“You intend to use my vast consciousness for self-gratification.” He did not sound particularly impressed, but Nitzan wasn’t being crushed so hard anymore. He shrugged.

“I figure you’ll get something out of it too. This isn’t exactly the least suggestive position you could have forced me into.”

For all that Nitzan could say about Sentients, he had to agree that they were very fast decision-makers when it came down to the wire. The pressure returned, this time to the back of his hips, and forced him down fully on the ground. He gasped, coughing— attempting to catch his breath and snicker at the same time. 

“If I’m going to be stuck here, I don’t want to be bored.” 

Hunhow’s presence pushed against him again. Despite himself, Nitzan found himself thinking of Simaris; the Cephalon was the datascape, of course, but he only focused his presence in one area, perhaps because he enjoyed seeing Tenno and Operatives shrink away from him. That was impossible with Hunhow. His presence was all-encompassing, corralling Nitzan on all sides. 

“Are all Tenno like you?”

“Void, I hope not.”

The datascape rumbled around him. Nitzan recognized it as a sigh— resigned, but interested. “Alright, Tenno. I’ll indulge you, for curiosity’s sake.”

A wave of tingling warmth spread over his body, followed by the damp cool of the rock under him. He reflexively reached to feel that he wasn’t missing anything and— sure enough— he’d been stripped naked in the matter of a second by nothing more than Hunhow’s desire to see him undressed. 

Curiosity nipped at him— what form would Hunhow take? He hoped it was something humanoid. A brief mental image of Hunhow attempting to fuck him with one of the spiderlike protrusions on his sentient-scaffolding made him giggle. 

“It’s not that funny, Tenno.” 

“It’s funny to me.” He rolled onto his back, then propped himself up on his elbows. He crossed his legs, tilting his head back to scan the ceiling of the cavern. While he was distracted, the ground underneath him rippled; softened, taking on the impression of a bundle of snakes writhing against his skin. He sank in and yelped, eyes snapping down to the space surrounding him. The dirt-covered stone now took on the form of crimson data-cables, smooth cylindrical vines that cushioned and cradled him, tugging him down slowly and cocooning him in the mass. He expected abrasive fabric or smooth metal, not— this. Soft, in a way, smooth and almost velvety with the rippling sensation of power just below. 

“I intend to explore every inch of you, Tenno.” 

Nitzan insinuated his hand between the coils of the cable mass, wrapping one around his wrist and closing his hand around another. 

“I didn’t take you for the type, Hunhow. Explore all you want.” He thumbed one of the data-cables, squeezing it to make his point. It kinked itself up and brushed against his side, still feather-soft. The datascape rumbled around him and, suddenly, his legs were spread, and a data-cable squirmed into his hole. 

“Ow!” He said, even though it didn’t hurt. Without him noticing, he’d gotten wet and aroused enough to allow the data-cable inside of him. The stretch wasn’t even that bad. He was about to say as much when it started moving, bunching and squirming inside of him, kindling a wonderful friction and heat that slurred his words into blissful wailing and moans. He pitched back into the mass of data-cables, smooth and warm against his back and sides, hips twitching frantically into the thrusts of the data-cable; inhumanly precise in tempo, fucking him mechanically but no less effectively. Almost before he knew it, he was coming, violent and almost perfunctory, and perhaps the furthest from satisfying Nitzan had ever had. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Hunhow was doing it to be spiteful. It was much more likely that he was treating sex as a checklist. 

“Do that again,” Nitzan coached, rocking his hips up into the languidly moving data-cable still inside of him. “But slower.”

Underneath him, the morass of cables parted to draw him even deeper. One wrapped around his chest, another from his wrist all the way to his shoulder. He squeezed the one still in his hand; the base had found itself at his ankle, forming a loose loop that helped to hold his legs open. 

“You’re quite demanding,” Hunhow rumbled. Nitzan shook his head. 

“That was thirty seconds. I’m not demanding, you’re _disappointing_.” He laughed, giving the data-cable in his hand an encouraging squeeze. The sensations of the data-cables snaking around him had always been sensuous— now, with even more of them twining around him and nudging bluntly into his sides and neck, he was given the impression that they _were_ exploring him. 

“ _Disappointing_ , am I, Tenno?” In any other context, Nitzan would be afraid that he’d said something very stupid. Instead, Hunhow’s voice was on the edge of dangerous and indulgent in a way that only made Nitzan grin. 

“Change my mind, _Hunhow_.” He forced one leg up, taking the data-cable wrapped around his ankle with it.

“My pleasure.” The data-cable in his hole started up again, this time obligingly slower. 

“Void, that’s good.” Nitzan tugged the cable in his hand and squirmed until the mass of cables settled around him again to hold him still. This time, Hunhow took his time; the unpredictable motions of the data-cable in him built him to a gradual, crackling peak. Heat and pleasure suffused his body as he came, fisting handfuls of data-cables and moaning. Normally, he’d be covered in fluids at this point. He didn’t know what it said about him that he kind of missed it; still, he felt good, and Hunhow hadn’t killed him yet.

“Am I still disappointing?” 

Nitzan snickered. “I don’t know, you might have to try again.”

“Maybe this will pacify you, you insatiable beast.” 

He already felt languid and loose from his second, far more satisfying climax; another data-cable twined around the one already in his hole, pushing in and stretching him wider. He moaned, tugging at the data-cable wrapped around his wrist. It was impossible to just pull at one part of the mass-- each part of it connected to him, or itself, and as he squirmed it tugged at him as well. He could feel the movement of the data-cables fucking him all the way under his shoulders. 

“Ff-fuck, Hunhow, more.”

In response, more data-cables rose from the undulating mass. Evidently Hunhow was tired of his speaking already; one squirmed against his panting mouth until he opened wide. Another pushed unceremoniously into his ass. _Four_ of the things down there, filling and stretching and writhing inside of a body that was very much enjoying every second of it. He spared a grateful thought that Hunhow at least understood that there was only so far he could push inside of Nitzan before it became painfully uncomfortable; while he wasn’t necessarily opposed, it was just as pleasant to have something reasonable. He swallowed around the data-cable in his mouth and stretched in the mass of cables, cocking his hips up and squirming into a more comfortable position. The cables underneath him cradled him, still warm and soft. Pulsing. Hunhow must be getting creative.

He felt something hot trickle into his throat. He made a surprised noise-- he couldn’t taste it, wasn’t close enough to his mouth for that, but it made his whole body warmer as it traveled into him. A similar sensation began in his hole and ass.

Right. He _had_ been thinking about how usually when he came he was covered in cum or otherwise thoroughly messed, and _Hunhow_ had been probing him to see exactly how to make him regret propositioning him. Nitzan groaned and shifted around in the mass again, pleasant sensation of warmth and stretch taking on a pang of discomfort as the flow showed no sign of stopping. It didn’t stop, not until he could see it pushing out of his mouth and both his holes. It was cherry-red and glowing slightly. He didn’t know what he expected. Somewhere, someone was laughing at him-- maybe that someone was Hunhow.

The flow kept going and he tugged uselessly at the data-cables, mumbling out a moan and attempting to dislodge himself. The cables wrapped more firmly around him and restricted his movement until the only thing he could do was suck on the cable in his mouth and strain against his firm, velvet restraints. He tried to yell at Hunhow and succeeded only in letting the data-cable worm further into his throat. 

The cables started to move again, concerted fucking movements into him while the unlucky data-cables massed around him pressed and rubbed against the whole bared length of his body. He felt like he was about to burst by the time the treatment made him come for a third time. He could feel the unfair volume of simulated come shifting around inside of him as he shook, unable to thrash or even stretch with how thoroughly he’d been wrapped up. The cable in his mouth pulled out to allow him to cry out and moan, insensate with the unexpected intensity. If it was just in his holes, perhaps he’d be able to take it more gracefully; the sensual caress of Hunhow’s data-cables over every inch of him drove the pleasure up into an unbearable domain, even while he was coughing up come on every other breath. Hunhow finally let up and unfurled the endless lengths of data-cables around him when he started kicking with intent, turning onto his side to cough out more come.

He was shivering and filthy, covered in fluids— his, and Hunhow’s— and he felt slightly sick with how much simulated come he’d taken. 

“Void, I’m...” he was too fucked-out to articulate it, but the humming atmosphere of the datascape soaked up the satisfaction that fairly radiated from him. He rolled a little bit in the data-cable mass and pulled himself out, falling onto his front on the stone. The data-cables still wreathed around his ankles and slowly continued to wrap up his legs, but didn’t attempt to pull him back. His entire lower body was tingling and he could feel come dripping down his legs; further smeared all over him by the bold movements of the data-cables. “--Hunhow?”

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spit at the stone. It was still glowing a bit. A data-cable wormed inside his hole again, and he winced as the sensation of movement and pressure so soon after his third climax started to ache. “ _Hey._ ” 

The data-cables showed no sign of listening to him. He sighed, tossed his head, and rested his chin on his crossed arms. “Now who’s insatiable?” 

He managed to get a good foothold and made as if to haul himself away from the softened, writhing pit, dislodging the cable from his hole in the process; he got about a foot away on his hands and knees before a data-cable wrapped around his ankle again. 

“I’m not done with you.” The cable around his ankle dragged him back, at the same time twining up his leg until it could wrap fully around his waist. Nitzan could dip into the Void and dislodge himself, but Hunhow had been comparatively gentle thus far and the probing of the data-cables was returning to exploration rather than purposeful attempts to stimulate him. Nitzan groaned and reached down to push the cable from his waist; another wrapped around his wrist and joined the other in pulling him back. Nitzan should find it frightening. In his state, the inexorable pull and the lazy crawl of other cables approaching him stirred a low burn of arousal. Not enough that he wanted to do something about it, and his holes were sore, but he figured he didn’t have that much say in what Hunhow would do to him. 

He trusted too much in Hunhow’s honor. He’d given him plenty of opportunities to put a respectable amount of distance between him and the writhing mass of data-cables-- he’d only escalated when Nitzan goaded him into it. Privately, Nitzan wondered just what _done with him_ consisted of. He gave up his cursory struggle as yet another cable wrapped around his other leg, then ventured to his already-captured arm. It left him with one limb to cling to the ground, though he wasn’t trying very hard. The cables dragged him back and cocooned around him again. Nitzan whimpered, suddenly award of hypersensitive he’d become. His legs were still completely wet and the slide of Hunhow’s data-cables through the luminous remnants of slick and come made his hips buck and jerk involuntarily. 

“Void.” He let his head fall, cheek colliding with a data-cable. The end of it probed at his lips. He swatted it away; it wrapped around his throat instead, not hard enough to choke but certainly a reminder that it could. Nitzan took the reminder to heart-- Hunhow was ancient, and powerful, and most certainly merciless when pushed-- and fell still, letting a grasping data-cable wrap around his free arm. “Hunhow…”

He could feel the curl and press of data-cables at his back, bearing him up and supporting him. It was more comfortable than exciting, moreso because the strain of coming so many times in such a short period of time had made Nitzan slow and tired than because it wasn’t sensual. Hunhow didn’t even bother with spreading his legs, penetrating him again with a smooth motion that he would have missed if not for the ache. 

Tenno didn’t really need to sleep. A Tenno’s _sleep_ was far closer to meditation. Still, Nitzan knew that extreme stress or too much Void-exhaustion could quell the mind for long enough that consciousness was little more than a faint glimmer. He’d been in the Sanctuary for at least an hour, and he had no idea how long he’d been at Hunhow’s mercy. It wouldn’t be sleep, but he was tired and he certainly couldn’t meditate here to recover his energy. 

Hunhow could clearly see the lines of exhaustion in his body and was too busy exploring to torment him about it. He drifted off, leaning his head back into the soft, pulsing morass supporting him. 

When he came back to himself not much had changed. Hunhow had shifted him to be leaning against the edge of the softened ground, legs spread and bent underneath him. His mouth was mercifully empty but Hunhow was still fucking him, and evidently had entertained himself with Nitzan’s unconscious twitching and moans. 

“How long--?” 

“A few hours.” 

That made Nitzan unceremoniously jerk, straining against the data-cables that held him. They didn’t give; pulled him in further, wrapping him tightly so he couldn’t thrash and smack against the surrounding stone. “A few hours?” 

“Calm yourself.” 

“I am calm,” Nitzan hissed, entirely too conscious of how the whole scene looked; Hunhow had him nearly immobilized and had continued to gently pump the data-cables into him the whole time they’d been talking regardless of how Nitzan had squirmed. He made an attempt to extricate himself, straining and pushing, but the cables held firm. Nitzan wouldn’t admit to hoping that Hunhow would go for a fourth go, but wouldn’t complain if he did; he also wouldn’t complain if Hunhow let him go. 

He always forgot that a datascape was purpose-made to pick up on any information transmitted within it. Maybe he was insatiable; as he felt a second data-cable push into his hole, he keened and slumped over in the hold of the other cables. 

“Hunhow…” 

How he was still able to feel sensation down there escaped him, but it felt good. He rocked his hips into the rhythmic undulations of the two cables in his hole, and one still lodged in his ass. He thoughtlessly opened his mouth when a fourth cable nudged his lips. He didn’t know how much of Hunhow an _ethereal_ _scrap_ constituted-- didn’t know if Sentients had the capability to be bored. The intensity and consistency of the attention that had been paid to Nitzan ever since he’d propositioned Hunhow indicated that the stranded Sentient was very bored indeed, and perhaps very vindictive. The data-cables’ movements stayed shallow and measured until Nitzan came for a fourth time, by now nothing like the previous ones. It was little more than exhausted, sore pulsing in his hole and a tepid wash of pleasure everywhere else. 

He listed forward until the data-cables maneuvered him onto solid ground of their own volition-- of Hunhow’s own volition, he corrected himself. 

“ _Hunhow_.” Again, a cable nudged at his hole, though only a singular one. Even a false-sleep of exhaustion hadn’t allowed him to recover and he couldn’t find the energy to move away, reduced to whimpering Hunhow’s name and twitching his hips when the cable curled in a particular way. “Hunhow…”

He sighed and came for a fifth time, even more unsatisfying and hollow than the fourth. He pulled himself up an inch, the data-cable remaining stubbornly lodged in him and already beginning to move again. “ _Ah_ , Hunhow.” 

The smooth, heated slide of the cable against his sore walls was beginning to be unbearable. He raised his hips in an attempt to relieve it-- it didn’t help. All he could do was keen into his arm and curl away from the insistent cable. The stone was hard and cold compared to the cables, but again he was so worn out that he couldn’t stop himself from drifting off.

It must not have been so long of a false-sleep; he woke up to his hole clenching around the cable, a sore ache with absolutely no pleasure attached to it. He was shivering. 

“Hunhow, stop,” he finally rasped out. The cable paused in him, then withdrew. His hips twitched as it loosed a smaller, hot dribble of come from him. “Fuck.” 

“Have you had enough?” 

“Yeah…” 

He curled up and gathered his strength, a job made easier now that he wasn’t being fucked. Hunhow let him recover for a stretch of time that Nitzan couldn’t care to keep track of. The clammy air of the datascape kept him from achieving any significant degree of comfort, but it didn’t keep him from feeling energy wick back into him. He’d relaxed by the time Hunhow spoke again.

“It’s time for you to go.”

“Wait, what?” Nitzan mumbled, and then a sharp spike of fear and anticipation seized him by the chest. He rolled to the side just in time to see one of the data-cables smash into where he’d been resting less than a second prior. He Void-dashed to his feet, looking up uselessly-- so Hunhow had decided to let him go, but wasn’t going to make it painless.

Nothing could ever be painless where Sentients were concerned. Nitzan bared his teeth and pulled Valkyr to himself, settling inside her and allowing transference to hold him.

There was nothing sexual about the way the data-cables rocketed towards him this time, and he spared a spiteful, grateful thought to that before jumping out of the way. Being in Valkyr gave him an itch-- it must be Hunhow, evening the playing field. It wasn’t even. It was never even, not in a datascape, and he just didn’t want Nitzan to even have the thought that he might succeed. Even in the atrium-like area he felt constricted and claustrophobic. Clumsy, almost; Valkyr’s fluid grace and effortless reach was too much, and it was hard to not overshoot the alien geometries and bash into a spire of ocean-pitted stone.

Trust in Hunhow to curdle the warm bliss of transference. Nitzan gave up when he was nearly snared after careening into the ceiling, transferring out and Void-dashing across the room. The data-cables left Valkyr’s inert body alone, twisting over on themselves to chase him. Hunhow hadn’t deigned to give him his clothes back. He was going to die naked and covered in dried, glowing come-- he cursed Hunhow, and then cursed himself. At least the sex had been good. Maybe Simaris wouldn’t be too pissed that he’d messed up an experiment. 

“Hunhow!” 

“You know the way out, Tenno.” 

Was he going to kill him? No, he couldn’t be. He could. Nitzan had a little more faith in him than that, and thought frantically as to what he could mean by _the way out_. 

He looked over the atrium, seeing the numerous tunnels leading to places that Nitzan hadn’t seen or explored but nothing readily recognizable as an exit-- except one, a slight yellow glow emanating from deep within the tunnel. _Of course._ He Void-dashed just before being engulfed and transferred back into Valkyr, bullet-jumping forward even as terror and claustrophobia gripped him again. The cables were hot on his tail, but he ducked into the tunnel and leapt headlong into the conduit before they could grapple him. 

It spit him out back in the Sanctuary; he recognized the synthesized sands of Mars and thought he’d never be so glad to see nothing but a stretch of sun-baked sand and stucco ever again, then immediately dodged a spray of bullets.

“There you are, Hunter.” 

Nitzan transferred out-- thank the Void, he was clothed and bore no evidence of his tryst with Hunhow-- was it even a _tryst_? Of all the encounters he’d had, it certainly ranked high enough to be one-- and waved up at Simaris with both hands spread wide. “I need to go! There’s an emergency!” 

“An emergency?” The simulation crumbled around him, leaving him on the floating platform that marked the beginning of a Sanctuary trial.

“It’s Hunhow,” he explained, as quickly and vaguely as possible. “He’s still in the Weave.” 

Simaris’ tone was tight with unease and alarm when he replied; a split second of silence proved that he must have been sending an alert over the Weave to as many Cephalons as possible. “That _is_ an emergency. You’ve done us a great service by discovering him, Hunter.” 

“Yeah,” Nitzan agreed, and then disengaged from the datascape as quickly as he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always-- feel free to leave me a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
